Hold Me Tight
by justredandwhite
Summary: Tapi, aku menginginkanmu.. can you trust me? Main cast : Vkook - VJin Another cast : Namjoon, Hoseok


hello Vkook shipper.

Im not newbie here, and try making Vkook ff. I hope u will enjoy it.

Have fun! And thanks

 **Part 1**

Taehyung tahu jika berpisah dengan Seokjin adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia harapkan. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk hidup tanpa Seokjin di sampingnya, yang ia tahu ialah tinggal bersama Seokjin sudah lebih dari cukup.

Seokjin meletakkan mantel putih gading favoritenya, itu adalah hadiah natal dua tahun lalu dari Taehyung. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat lelaki spesialnya sudah sampai di apartemen mereka lebih dulu "Hai, Taehyung! Sudah lama kembali dari kantor?"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul sembari meletakkan kacamata dan menutup laptopnya, ia meretangkan tangan memberi kode pada Seokjin untuk segera memeluknya.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu.. Seokjin Hyungku, Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? kau tak mengabari aku sama sekali kalau kau akan pergi" Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi Seokjin. Seokjin meringis, padahal cubitan gemas itu sama sekali tak sakit. Tentu saja Kim Seokjin hanya berpura-pura.

"Haha maaf, Manager Jung mendadak meneleponku dan aku tak sempat meneleponmu..tadi aku bertemu dengan photographer baru, karena Himchan Hyung akan pindah ke New York bulan depan, Taehyung-ah" Seokjin menatap Taehyung sambil memainkan poni Taehyung yang sudah panjang.

"Oh masalah itu.. siapa pengganti Himchan Hyung? Apakah lebih tampan dariku?" Taehyung menggoda dan tersenyum jahil.

Seokjin lagi-lagi tertawa, membuat matanya terlihat mengecil "Namanya Jeon Jungkook, umurnya bahkan masih 24 tahun, dia lulusan _Stanford University_ , dan kau tahu? aku bahkan ingin sekali menjadi hyungnya karena dia terlalu imut dan cantik untukku" Seokjin bercerita antusias membuat Taehyung senang melihat Seokjin bersemangat seperti itu. Seokjinnya adalah karunia Tuhan yang indah.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan Jeon Jungkook, apa dia masih terlihat lebih cantik daripada Kim Seokjin?" Taehyung kembali menggoda Seokjin.

"Cih.. kau memang penggombal ulung Kim Taehyung-sshi" Taehyung dan Seokjin tertawa bersama diiringi dengan turunnya salju pertama di awal Bulan Desember.

Ah..bahagia bukan jika berbagi cerita dengan orang yang kau cintai?

##

"Bagaimana Kim Seokjin menurutmu, Jungkook ?" pria berjas hitam dengan kacamata itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak kaku, cerdas dan cantik, paman" Lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu membalas jawaban sang paman, Manager Jung Hoseok.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir kau akan bersikap kaku padanya, jangan kecewakan dia, Jungkook-ah.. bekerjalah dengan keras"

"Tentu, paman..kupikir semua modelmu perempuan, tapi ternyata ada juga laki-laki"

"Hahaha.. memang kenapa? Kau mau aku carikan model perempuan untuk kau pacari?" Hoseok menggoda Jungkook,ia tahu bahwa Jungkook hanya bercanda.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan berpacaran dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik..hmm.. maksudku noona-noona cantik" Jungkook tertawa lagi disambut ejekan sang paman.

"Tenang saja.. suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan pengganti si brengsek Park Jimin" Namjoon menginstrupsi candaan paman dan keponakan itu.

Jungkook berdiri terkejut, bukan karena kalimat instrupsi Namjoon, tapi karena kedatangan Namjoon yang mendadak.

"Namjoon Hyuuuuung.. _welcome_! aku merindukanmu!" Jungkook berteriak kegirangan dan dengan cepat menghambur ke pelukan sang kakak sepupu.

"Hai anak kecil..senang bertemu denganmu lagi"

##

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke perusahaan di mana ia bekerja sekarang, ia sangat senang karena bisa kembali ke Seoul, kota di mana keluarganya menetap. Jungkook mendapatkan beasiswa dengan nilai terbaik dan berhasil melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri. Jungkook bercita-cita menjadi seorang fotografer handal dan terkenal sejak bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama dan berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya. Jungkook bersyukur bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dari pamannya di Korea, sebenarnya ia betah tinggal di Amerika Serikat, tapi bayang-bayang Park Jimin lah yang mengharuskan ia meninggalkan negara itu, Jungkook bahkan belum bisa melupakan pengkhianatan yang Jimin lakukan padanya setahun lalu.

"Jungkook-i!" Jungkook terkesiap, seruan Namjoon membuatnya cepat menoleh.

"Namjoon Hyung ! pagi sekali kau datang"

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku, kami sudah tak bertemu lima tahun" Jungkook mengangguk memahami maksud Namjoon.

"Oke, temanmu kerja di sini juga? Atau kau mau ke kafe di lantai empat bertemu dengannya di sana?"

"Aku akan ke ruangan pemotretan denganmu, Jungkook-i.. temanku ada di sana..jadi, tolong tunjukkan aku di mana letaknya..hehe.." Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung merangkul bahu kakak sepupunya yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Anak kecil ini masih saja kurangajar rupanya" Jungkook tertawa renyah menyambut guyonan Namjoon.

##

Taehyung memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang dirias, lelaki berwajah cantik itu akan melakukan shooting untuk iklan terbarunya. Seokjin tampak bersinar di mata Taehyung, ia benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan Kim Seokjin.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan outfit itu, hyung" Taehyung menghampiri Seokjin.

"Ini pilihan Himchan hyung sebelum ia berangkat, Taehyung..aku mengacungi jempol untuknya karena selera stylenya benar-benar luar biasa" Seokjin menyambut tangan Taehyung yang terulur mengusap bahunya. Stylish noona baru saja ke luar ruangan setelah merapikan rambut Seokjin.

"Himchan Hyung memang seperti itu,semoga Himchan Hyung dan Yongguk hyung selalu bahagia di New York" Taehyung menjawab.

"Ah iya, kau akan bertemu dengan Namjoon di sini? Tidak ke kafe saja biar lebih puas mengobrolnya?" Seokjin tersenyum hangat.

"Ne, nanti aku dan Namjoon akan ke kafe, kebetulan ia bertemu dulu dengan adik sepupunya yang bekerja di sini" Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Oh ya? siapa adik sepupunya? Mungkin aku mengenalnya" lanjut Seokjin.

Taehyung menggeleng ia bahkan baru dengar juga kalau Namjoon punya sepupu yang satu kantor dengan tunangannya.

"Seokjin-sshi" terdengar suara dari luar ruangan memanggil nama Seokjin. Seokjin menyahut dengan cepat dan lembut.

"Ya aku ada di dalam, silahkan masuk Jungkook-ah"

Pintu bercat coklat kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan Jungkook dan Namjoon yang tersenyum ke arah Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah!" Namjoon menghambur masuk mendahului Jungkook, ia langsung menyambar Taehyung dan memeluknya erat.

"Astaga, kau makin tampan saja sih semenjak tinggal di Swiss..oh men, kau benar-benar terlihat keren" Taehyung bertepuk tangan setelah melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan memperhatikan lelaki berlesung pipi itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Namjoon tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk dadanya "yaaa, dan kau semakin mempesona saja dengan setelan jas putihmu, Manager Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Namjoon. Jungkook mengerti mengapa Kim Seokjin terlihat sangat mencintai Taehyung. Kim Taehyung yang mempesona baginya sejak ia bertatapan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Nah..Jadi, ini tunanganmu yang selalu kau sebut-sebut namanya? seleramu memang selalu di atasku yah" Namjoon terperangah melihat keanggunan Seokjin dan menyalami lelaki berparas cantik itu.

"Tentu saja! Seokjin hyung memang mempesona, ya 'kan?" Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Namjoon, dan keempat lelaki itu tertawa lepas.

"Ah, Namjoon-ah.. kau mengenal Jungkook?" Seokjin bertanya seraya tersenyum manis melihat Jungkook yang dari tadi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, dia adik sepupuku, hyung.. dia senang sekali bisa mendapatkan kesempatan bekerja sama denganmu" Namjoon berceloteh seperti biasa. Jungkook mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Berarti kau juga keponakan Manager Jung?" tambah Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya. Taehyung memang benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Seokjin.

Ketiga lelaki itu mengobrol dengan asyik, beda halnya dengan Jungkook yang sibuk memperhatikan Kim Seokjin. Jungkook berpikir bahwa Kim Seokjin sangat beruntung bisa bersanding dengan Kim Taehyung, Manager Marketing Komunikasi di salah satu perusahaan smartphone di Korea Selatan.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan itu, Namjoon bercerita panjang lebar tentang Kim Taehyung, beberapa hal yang disampaikan Namjoon membuat Jungkook tertarik dengan lelaki berwajah tampan itu. Ia bahkan sempat mengira kalau Taehyung masih berstatus lajang, sebelum Kim Namjoon menyebut nama Kim Seokjin sebagai tunangan dari Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang bercanda dengan Namjoon, Jungkook tak tahu mengapa ia bisa bersimpati kepada lelaki itu, padahal sebelumnya ia menutup dirinya dari lelaki manapun setelah putus dengan Park Jimin. Tetapi kali ini, ia begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui Taehyung lebih dalam, yah walaupun ia tahu betul kalau Taehyung sudah mempunyai tunangan yang istimewa.

"Jungkook-ah, kau lulusan _Stanford Universit_ y?" ucapan Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook, Jungkook terkesiap.

"Iya, Taehyung-sshi..jurusan _photography design_ " Jungkook kikuk, ia langsung tersenyum manis menghilangkan rasa yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Panggil saja hyung, Taehyung Hyung dan Seokjin Hyung. Aku juga dari _Stanford University, j_ urusan Komunikasi lebih tepatnya" Taehyung tersenyum lagi, ia memberikan Jungkook sekaleng soda untuk meredakan kecanggungan dan kekakuan yang menghinggapi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lembut, ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak di depan Taehyung. Hatinya bergetar, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Tidak-tidak.. Taehyung akan menikah, Jungkook hanya kagum, Jungkook hanya memuja, bukan menyukai Taehyung sebanyak itu.

Tbc


End file.
